I Can't Lose You
by crashsystem
Summary: A new kid from Ireland causes Santana to question her priorities. So she decides.


**A/N: Another fluffy Brittana one-shot. lol I swear this will change soon. I just had to get this out of my system. I also wanted to thank so many of you for the favorites/alerts. I really do appreciate it and I welcome all feedback :) So anyway, this one's a song-fic and it's one of my favourite Disney songs (do not judge me). Basically, just what I want to happen when San and Rory finally get their sing-off. So enjoy, read & review! **

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things Santana was afraid of. Getting slushied, falling from the top of social pyramid, an invitation from the golf club. But as she stood carefully behind the curtains backstage in the auditorium, she watched the one thing that scared her the most. Rory.<p>

She watched as he sang that all too sugary sweet song by Jesse McCartney, Beautiful Soul, pulling out all the stops on stage while keeping his eyes trained on the one pure light in Santana's life. Rory sat at the edge of the stage, winking at Brittany as he belted out the last notes of the song. _Smug bitch_. Brittany applauded loudly as well as the others, smiling widely as Rory walked off the stage.

This new kid was potentially about to snatch away her girl. More than anything, losing Brittany was her biggest fear.

"You ready Santana?" Blaine walked up behind her, snapping her out of her reverie.

When Blaine saw Santana's hesitation, he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "She's waiting for you. Go for it" He smiled and nodded towards the stage.

Santana gave a shaky smile, "You're alright, Triangles".

_It's now or never_. Deep down she had to thank Mr Shue for coming up with this duet competition. Compete against your partner. Now that was something Santana rejoiced in.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittany, so what d'ya think of my performance?" Rory whispered as he took his seat behind Brittany.<p>

"Huh? Oh Rory you were really good just now. Um I think it's two o'clock," Brittany said as she waited impatiently for Santana to perform her song.

Rory scrunched up his eyebrows as he tried to decipher what Brittany was talking about. Before he could even ask, Santana was already standing center stage.

* * *

><p>Santana signaled for the band to play and the first notes of her song hovered through the auditorium.<p>

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**_

_**I guess I've already won that,**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation,**_

_**That's ancient history been there done that**_

Nervous would've been an understatement. Santana had never felt so…bare. She was declaring her love in front of the entire glee club and Brittany. As though Brittany could sense Santana's discomfort, she smiled shyly, encouraging her to continue. And that was all it took, for Santana to see that angelic smile grace Brittany's face. Santana was so in love, nothing else mattered anymore.

_**Who d'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**She's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

Rachel and Quinn slowly stood up, harmonizing as they sang the background lyrics of the song. Right at that moment Santana felt as though she wanted to punch and hug them at the same time. Sure, they were teasing her but they supported her even more, they're accepting her as she is.

She let her eyes glance briefly at Rory, sitting behind Brittany. _No way leprechaun, I've got this_. Santana smirked and continued to sing the lines confidently.

_**No chance, now way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

Just then Quinn strutted over to Santana, poking her cheeks and pointed at Brittany. Santana gave her a pointed glare before Quinn smirked and walked off to join Rachel in the back.

_**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

Rachel and Quinn kept up with the beat, taunting Santana the best they could through the song, making Santana roll her eyes.

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it**_

Santana waved them off and walked down the steps of the stage.

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

She walked slowly towards where the love of her life was sitting, beautiful as ever, staring at her with wide hopeful eyes. Santana paused at the row of seats right in front of Brittany, leaning slightly on the seat behind her.

_**Oh**_

_**At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

Santana allowed the huge grin that had been threatening to get out take over her features as she looked at Brittany behind thick eyelashes.

The song had ended and suddenly it was quiet. The entire glee club, and probably Mr. Shue, waited for Brittany to respond, to smile, clap, or anything. Yet Brittany just sat there staring at Santana with intense blue eyes. Santana swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She could practically taste the anticipation in the air as she watched Brittany rise from her seat, walking purposefully until they stood face to face.

"Kiss me," Brittany said. Her blue eyes, gentle but unwavering, almost challenging Santana to take that last leap of faith.

It took Santana a moment to register Brittany's words before she caught on and gently lifted her hands to cup her cheeks, stroking them as she pulled their faces closer. Just a second before she closed the gap between their lips, Santana let her eyes flicker between the pools of blue she's trapped in.

"I love you Brittany," she breathed onto Brittany's open mouth and pressed their lips together. Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. Their lips glided smoothly against each other, letting out breathy little gasps as the seconds passed.

"Uh okay…um San-Santana, Brittany, could you…" Mr Shue cleared his throat loudly, breaking Santana and Brittany apart. "- I uh, I am so proud of you Santana. Glad you're finally accepting yourself the way we accept you". He smiled gently, clapping his hands slowly as the other glee club members joined in.

"Took you long enough," Brittany whispered hotly into her ear causing a shiver to run down Santana's spine.

Smirking, Santana turned and placed a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips, "I couldn't lose you".


End file.
